


贱虫联文 第一弹

by AJing_1117



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: M/M, Sex, Shaving, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJing_1117/pseuds/AJing_1117
Summary: Wade's first birthday celebration with Peter贱贱第一次和小虫一起庆祝生日





	贱虫联文 第一弹

　　Peter侧躺在沙发上，怀里抱着一大碗爆米花。短裤遮盖不到的双腿被Wade强行拉到大腿上，他的双臂顶着膝盖，把Peter的腿刚好困在这狭小的空间里。两人看着最新一集的星战，Peter时不时朝着Wade扔一两颗爆米花，对方就用嘴接住。在这两个超级人类不怎么超级的周五下午，Wade说“礼拜天是哥的生日。”

　　说这话时，他好像只是在提醒Peter冰箱没有牛奶，或者感叹今晚天气很好一样，以至于Peter反应了一会儿，才猛地坐起身，“后天！你说真的吗？”爆米花是夏天里的雪，纷纷扬扬撒了两人一身，Wade从Peter的领口捏起一颗，塞进嘴里的时候冲他点头。

　　“……你的，Wade。”Peter同时也是蜘蛛侠本人，时刻牢记着来自美国队长的“Language”警告，主动消音了那个字眼。他泄气地把自己重新砸回沙发里，抱枕里飞出的棉絮呛得他咳嗽起来，却还是仍不住用脚踹了男人的腹部一下。

　　Wade怪叫一声，转过头看了Peter一眼又稍显委屈地转回去，拾起沙发上各处散落的爆米花，扔进嘴里的同时目不转睛地看着电视屏幕。Peter抿着唇，问他要点墨西哥卷的外卖吗？Wade点点头，抓起菜单和Peter一起挑选几个。今天剩余的时间里，不再提及生日的话题。

　　首先，让我们拨快时间轴来到周六的晚上，此时距离Wade口中他的生日，只有大概一个半小时余额。Wade和Peter并排躺在他的某个在Peter的帮助下收拾得干净异常的安全屋的舒适的大床上。

　　Wade平躺着，手指动了动，还是轻轻地朝里侧翻身，撑起脑袋盯着面朝他侧躺的蜘蛛侠。棕色头发的Peter，睡着了就好像是蜷卧在花心里的小精灵，沾了蜜一样甜；要是刚刚起床，他同样焦糖棕色的眼睛里就会含着一些水雾，让人忍不住喜爱低下头亲他。Wade及时地停下来，才不至于因为实行了幻想中的动作而吵醒有起床气的Peter。

　　其实Wade也有设想过他的蜘蛛男孩会怎么给他过生日，可是直到今天临睡前都没有半点动静，这让他不免有些失望。Wade隔空点了点Peter的额头，“哥真的有很多想法，要和哥的蜘蛛男孩一起玩啊。”

　　有什么想法呢？蜘蛛女孩，像个真正的普通人那样离开这颗大苹果安心地约会一天，不需要穿着制服就可以作者交通工具去看场电影之类的，听起来真的格外有吸引力。

　　Wade被自己想得心动，他看到Peter紧闭双眼均匀地呼吸着，藏在被子里的手像个偷偷摸摸地小人，顺着男孩睡衣的松紧裤腰钻进去，又突破那一层极端无趣的四角保护。布满疤痕但是又格外敏感得手心包裹住那一对蜘蛛蛋，圆滚滚的，因为没有勃起显得有些软趴趴的，如果能含在嘴里口感一定很好。

　　哦，不对，重点不是这个，如果是哥的蜘蛛女孩的话，这里应该会干干净净的吧。Wade一边想着，嘴角的口水差点滴在Peter脸上，他抹了一把嘴角，手里捏着可爱的蜘蛛蛋。越想越开心，不知怎么的就睡了过去。

　　前一晚上的愉快睡眠让Wade第二天起得格外的早，手机上有一单生意，特别简单，而且还能挣些外快作为今天的花费。他小心翼翼地下床穿好制服，在仍然熟睡的蜘蛛男孩头上亲了一下，做好煎饼早餐才离开家。

　　大概十一点不到挣到了外快的死侍哼着小曲打开家门，他的亲亲男孩并没有离开，穿着跟老男人Wade·Wilson情侣款式的红色袖子白T恤，胸前是巨大的死侍头像。这似乎是一个完美的生日约会开端，Wade想着在面罩下舔了舔嘴唇，哦，上帝他老人家的屎蛋蛋啊，外快嘴里吐的血还在他的面罩上呢！他一定要去刷个牙，不然怎么跟小蜘蛛接吻！

　　大男孩Peter健康肤色的脸颊上浮现红色，他摸着鼻尖“Wade你能换身衣服，然后跟我说话吗？”

　　哦哦哦，我应该换什么，小蜘蛛的模样太正经了，哥有点紧张了！“好的，没有问题，等着我”Wade一边扯掉头套，一边朝浴室走去，下一秒他又探出头来，“不要担心，哥只需要十分钟就搞定！”

　　嗒哒！不到十分钟一个新鲜且水汽十足的牛油果就出现在Peter面前，Wade穿着自己那件印有巨大蜘蛛侠头像的T恤还有Peter给他买的牛仔裤站在了男孩面前。“这个速度还可以吗？”

　　Peter也做好了心理建设，他走到Wade面前，揪着他的领子踮起脚尖在男人嘴唇上亲了一下，才说“对不起，时间太短了，我订的蛋糕可能要等到晚上才送到，作为补偿，在蛋糕到达之前的时间里，你的生日由你做主好不好？”Wade抓起不知从哪里摸出来的枪对准了自己的太阳穴，“咳咳，不好意思，Peter你能再说一遍吗？”

　　“嘿嘿嘿，放下你手上的那个东西，我是说今天都听你的可以吧！”尽管Peter对Wade的某些十分25禁的情结有所准备，但喊完这句话，他还是情不自禁地抖了抖。“可以吗？”

　　当然可以了，25禁化身Wade·Winston·Wilson等的就是这句话，他的脑袋里一瞬间冒出蜘蛛的无数种吃法。最后，老虎机的幸运字眼停留在了昨晚他入睡前捏着的那两颗小东西，神圣蜘蛛蛋！

　　“哥要剃毛。”Wade一边想着无意中就说出了口，Peter还没想通“什么？剃什么？你不是没有……毛发的吗？”他说着说着似乎就明白了Wade的想法，“Wade，你要干什么？”

      从蜘蛛男孩的语气里听到了迟疑，Wade哈了一声，他微微弯腰和Peter鼻尖贴着鼻尖，“哥说，要剃毛，哥想要一个干干净净、白白嫩嫩的蜘蛛‘女孩’，可以吗？”

      “什，什么，Wade你冷静点，你不想的，我可是个男孩你看清楚！你不能这样做！”被男友抓住手腕拉向浴室的Peter略带绝望地反抗着，却被Wade一句“蜘蛛侠不可以言而无信”彻底打败，他像被大雨摧毁的牵牛花，垂着脑袋，跟男朋友进了浴室，被对方脱干净裤子，架着双臂坐在冰凉大理石的洗手台面上。

       背部隔着一层布料贴在镜子上，赤裸的双腿被Wade推向两边，架在他自己的手肘上，而蜘蛛侠的混蛋男友对着美妙的景象吹了声口哨，还命令他保持这个姿势不准乱动。“嘶，操你的Wade！”蜘蛛急了会咬人，蜘蛛侠急了就会把美国队长甩出脑袋，“恶狠狠”地骂他男朋友。

　　而生日愿望已然实现的Wade才不会在乎他的小男友那根本做不到的威胁。他哼着不知道哪一版蜘蛛男友电影的主题曲，从柜子里翻出了剃须刀和刮胡膏。 提问，一个体毛已经被癌症和自愈因子联手赶尽杀绝的中年男子和其体毛稀疏的同居男孩家里，为什么会有这两样东西？

　　Peter脑袋里的蜘蛛预警就好像一辆火车迎面撞来那样尖锐地作响，然而诚实守信的他，只能停留在原地绷紧了脚尖。“你早有预谋了！Wade，我看错你了！”他大声地指控男友，企图唤起他的羞愧，罪恶，什么都行的感觉。

　　Wade翘着嘴角转过身来，一手手持剃须刀，一手刮胡膏，老天，那个是薄荷的图标吗！Peter看着男友一步步走进自己，两样显然有些可怖的东西就放在他屁股旁边，水池里放满温水，Wade甩了甩手，一些水珠落在Peter的大腿外侧的皮肤上，他收紧双腿试图找机会逃跑。“男孩，守信，你的蜘蛛信条之一。”Wade显然比蜘蛛侠本人更了解他。

　　“好，好吧，那你小心点。”Peter闭上眼睛，打算熬过这段堪称“艰难”的时间，然而25禁代言人Wade·Wilson会那么轻易放过他吗？

　　Wade站在Peter正前方，他的男友搂着自己的双腿形成一个大写的M型，哦，我亲爱的上帝老人家，这个角度蜘蛛侠的全美最佳屁股甚至像一个可爱的桃心那么完美。软软的还带着点年轻人粉色的阴茎和蜘蛛蛋蛋被拨到腿沟处，稀疏的卷卷的体毛更像是金色的。

　　Wade字面意义上的看呆了，他给自己的眼睛喂了大概一个家庭装那么多的冰淇淋。然而半天没有感觉到对方任何动作的Peter冒出一点该死的好奇心，他睁开眼睛，恰好和Wade的视线对上，光秃秃的卤蛋失败品对着他可爱的男朋友露出笑容，“Peter，baby boy你的屁股真的太迷人了！”

　　他靠近Peter，沾满温水的双手贴着男孩的大腿内侧，尽情地抚摸此处细嫩的皮肉。“如果我在这里咬一个牙印，可以吗？”柔韧的筋骨让蜘蛛侠抬起腿正中Wade的胸口。“无论你闭不闭嘴我都不会考虑的，要干什么，都，都快点！”

　　“哦，亲爱的你伤了我的心。”Wade假装揉揉胸口，毛巾浸湿再拧干带着一股热气覆盖在Peter的整个私密处，对比下身其他地方让他不由颤抖着起了鸡皮疙瘩。

　　“嘿，baby boy别担心，哥在没变成这个样子之前可是个热血沸腾的加拿大男性，刮胡子是哥的必修课。”他的手盖在湿毛巾上，带动柔软的布料从柔软的阴茎到两颗蜘蛛蛋，再摩擦会阴最后又在Peter的穴口处打了个转，“呃啊，Wade，只是剃……而已，别搞那么多动作。”红晕爬上Peter的脸，他根本不敢低头，只好盯着男友的脸使劲看。

　　毛巾重新浸湿拧干，带着足量的热气回到Peter的胯间，Wade的手抓着毛巾包裹住不知为何已经有抬头迹象的性器。“Peter你还真色，哥还什么都没做，你就已经站起来了。”Wade调笑着男友。

　　“什，什么哈，Wade不，嗯啊我没有。”Peter摇摇头，试图晃掉那些不该存在的快感，可男朋友比他更了解他的身体，温热的湿毛巾贴紧柱身，柔软但又粗糙的表面摩擦着细腻而敏感的表皮，Wade的另一只手对比起毛巾可就冷了太多，掌心包裹住一对半鼓的蜘蛛蛋，搓圆捏揉。一冷一热的对比让Peter紧紧地咬住下唇才不至于叫出声。

　　不幸的是，他加重的鼻息和身体反应明显太多。Wade靠近他，双唇相贴安抚被咬出白印的嘴唇，舌头划过齿列撬开缝隙钻进去，勾缠男孩的舌头带回自己的嘴里，吸取他的气息。

　　Wade的脑袋从来好用，尽管沉浸在亲密的吻中，仍能分出部分心思用毛巾盖住Peter阴茎的顶端，隔着布料抠弄顶端的小口，又勒着膨胀的头部下那一圈左右转动手腕。更多的带着情欲意味的呻吟再也阻挡不住，Peter的头靠在镜子上，炽热的体温同化镜子，他忍不住用舌尖舔了舔Wade的上颚。

　　Wade太了解Peter了，在他开始主动的时候立刻放开他，揉搓着挺立性器的手也松开，转而抓起那瓶刮胡膏拧开盖子，一股薄荷的清凉气息立刻飘散在浴室里。

　　“Wa，Wade，你在啊哈，”还来不及询问男友的目的，一捧绵密又轻盈的泡沫就从喷头中落在了Peter两侧股沟上。原本被毛巾敷得温热的地方骤然沾上冰凉，还带着点细微的火辣，Peter的手臂微微颤动，几乎抓不住自己的腿。

　　“你这混蛋！我怎么会心软就答应呢，我也是个笨蛋！”Peter气愤不过，低声抱怨，Wade咧着嘴笑嘻嘻地看他，用手把刮胡膏泡沫在他身下抹匀，顺手又在两颗已经胀满的蜘蛛蛋蛋上捏了捏，“因为你爱我。”

　　说着他拿起了刮胡刀，新换上的刀片带着锋利的光芒，Peter的手指不安地捏着自己的腿弯后侧。“Wade，你确定吗？如果划伤了怎么办？”Peter吐出疑问，软又甜的奶腔听得Wade鸡儿梆硬，他握着男孩臀腿交界处的肉，把他的屁股又朝灯光处提起一些。

　　“放心，哥可是冷兵器专精来着了，大师级的，不会让刀片刮伤我深爱的小小蜘蛛和蛋蛋的，而你那个甜蜜的小屁眼，哥甚至不会让刀尖挨上它。毕竟那里可是干干净净让哥一看就喜欢呢。”

　　“哦，上帝啊。”Peter决定自暴自弃，他配合Wade抬起屁股，就闭上眼睛转过头不再看这一切。可怜的蜘蛛侠仍旧没有学会剥夺一种感觉会让其他知觉更努力工作。冰冷的刀锋轻柔地落下，好似一阵清风刮开白色的泡沫，逐渐露出三角区微微泛红的肌肤，也吸引了Wade灼热的目光，“哦老天，baby boy你就像白雪公主一样，哥就是那个在森林里强奸你的猎人！”

　　这是什么版本的色情童话，Peter伸出手推他的脸，“你，啊……需要洗洗嘴巴，别用那些黄色的，哈黄色的垃圾来毒害我，嗯！”Wade把男孩的手夹在下巴下面，“哥一般不用喷射式的毒害你，哥更喜欢注射式。”在一张床上躺了多半年，他隐晦的黄腔立刻让Peter红了脖子。

　　Wade的膝盖顶着Peter的后腰，他用手撑开蛛蛋蛋和腿根，那地方有那么三四五六根蜷曲的阴毛躲在一起，就好像Peter本人那样瑟瑟发抖着。“哦，男孩你这地方可真干净，只有我能数出来的根数，难怪你每次都说痒说疼的。嫩得哥都想咬一口，尝尝味道。”

　　失去毛巾和泡沫的阻隔，Wade手上自愈后留下的疤痕在阴茎周围磨蹭，Peter的性器开始抽动，他咬着牙然而无力的呻吟却还是顺着鼻腔飘出来，“哈，嗯啊，Wa，Wade，不能咬啊……我”他的手再也抓不住腿，转而撑在洗手台边，挺起腰想要更多的爱抚。

　　“嘿，小心点。”Wade一边提醒他，一边把他的腿放在自己腰两侧。“男孩，如果刚才不是我眼疾手快，你真的就要变蜘蛛‘女孩’了。”Wade警告乱动的家伙，刀架在他的会阴点了点，“很快就好，不会用你太多力气的，抓紧。”刮胡膏消泡了，然而Peter颤抖的双腿让Wade只完成了一半任务，他半皱着眉头，眼神专注地盯着Peter还残留着体毛的穴口附近。

　　Wade用手指盖住那个小口，两泵刮胡膏再次落在周围，刀锋落在抹匀了泡沫的地方，那些蜷曲的阴毛和白色的泡沫一同落在地上。“Wa，嗯Wade？”Peter的双脚把男人圈住，他收紧双腿，在害怕的边缘寻求男友的支持。

　　“嘘嘘嘘，Peter boy不要说话，很快，很快就完、成、了！”Wade大喊一声扔掉刀具，不顾手上还沾着什么东西，俯下身搂着Peter的双肩，“哥真的爱你，Peter，你真是太棒了，哥终于要有一对干干净净又白嫩嫩的蜘蛛蛋了！”

　　一直紧绷着腰腹不敢呼吸的Peter无力地回抱他，“恭喜你，现在这个该死的环节可以结束了吗？”Wade停顿片刻，他用结实的小腹顶着男孩仍旧竖直的阴茎。“虽然哥的部分结束了，但蜘蛛男孩是不是还需要一点善后工作呢？”

　　“哦，不不不，真的没这个必要了。”Peter手忙脚乱地离开男友的怀抱，他靠在重新变得冰凉的镜子上对放水打湿毛巾的男人拼命摇头。可是经历了刚才的惊魂时刻，他还没有彻底缓过来，就被Wade抓着脚腕拖回洗手台边缘，下一秒热毛巾就盖住了他之前被刮胡膏笼罩的部分。

　　有没有吃过薄荷糖，不要咬，在嘴里含上七八分钟，然后再喝一口水，那种过激的清凉会从口腔一直绵延到胃里。而刚刚试用了薄荷刮胡膏的Peter几乎是尖叫了出来“噫啊，Wade！这太，太冷了！”他立刻甩掉毛巾，用手捂住光溜溜的下身，企图躲开男友。“嘿，Peter你要把那里弄干净，不然会不舒服的。”Wade装作好意，抓住他的手放在自己肩上，分开他的腿挤进去。

　　蜘蛛侠似乎被男友搞得脑子都变迟钝了，他被压在洗手台上，眼睁睁的看着Wade从裤链后掏出比自己还要硬还要火热的性器，顶着自己的东西，又在两根火热的棍子中间挤出过量的刮胡膏，就好像一个奇怪的夹心三明治。

　　等到Peter终于反应过来，准备撑起身体教训Wade的时候，他“亲爱”的男友就用“钟爱”的热毛巾也把他们的阴茎一起裹住，当着他的面给两人撸管。“啊，不Wa，不Wade，不要了！”两人的性器中间是轻微的凉意，然而被热蒸汽笼罩的一刹那，全都变成了热辣辣的感觉。

　　Peter仰起头喘着粗气，传说中冰火两重天的滋味实在太过分了，Wade抓着毛巾，隔着柔软但粗糙的布料摩擦两人龟头的边缘，红色从起伏的胸口蔓延到他的脸颊，Peter咬着嘴唇遏制呻吟和眼泪，却被男友按住头拉下来。

　　“嘶啊，哥的蜘蛛男友，你也没有尝过这种新鲜玩法吧？你看看它们，啊哈多精神。”Wade布满瘢痕的手压在毛巾上，包裹着两根红色的柱体，他粗重而急切的呼吸都喷吐在男友的脸颊和耳廓上，Peter怕痒地向后闪躲，被Wade扣住后颈，唇舌交缠在一起交换呼吸，手上的动作加快。就在Peter身体颤抖的时候，Wade又十分得意洋洋地松开他的嘴唇。

　　“男孩，哥抓的时机准吧？”他停下手中的动作，握着男友性器的根部向他炫耀着，却装作没感觉到他抓着自己双肩的用力。“Wade，嗯啊，求……求你了。”夹着Wade腰部的两条长腿也开始微微颤动。

　　“求我什么？”Wade顶着他的额头，在Peter闭上眼睛的时候，隔着已经失去温度的毛巾画着圈摩擦顶端的小口，“啊，嗯啊，哈放，放开手，呃啊，求你了。”蜘蛛男友的喉头哽咽，他想要甩掉脑袋里那些不断闪现的白色光点，搂着Wade的手又紧了紧。

　　“Peter，Peter哈啊，抬起头，”Wade喜欢看到他的男友难以自持的样子，这让他欲望高涨，比直接打飞机更快活，他咬住男孩被自己咬得发白的下唇，舔舔那上面残留的牙印，勾着他的舌头到自己嘴里，互相缠绕打闹，寻欢作乐。

　　男人的手一直没有放过他，他说着“Peter，祝我生日快乐。”“Wade，Wade啊，哈啊祝你，”两颗饱满的蛋蛋被抓在指尖玩转，伴侣撸动阴茎的快感比自己来更甚数倍，Peter的脑袋滑到Wade的肩膀上，顶端的小口被男人整齐的指尖捉弄着，他吐出的字词都带着颤抖。“生，生日啊，”可恶的男友终于松开了拘束的手，最后一个字音猛然拔高“快乐，啊！”Peter气喘吁吁地咬住了男友的肩膀。

　　不知是痛还是诡异的快感，Wade被咬住的时候也射在了Peter身上。感觉到下腹湿意，Peter伸手摸了摸，熟悉的粘稠度让他懊恼地把东西蹭在Wade胸前，“这都是你干的好事！”Wade也不恼，他换了水池里的水，再次拿出那条令Peter心神俱寒的毛巾，浸湿拧干。

　　“是是是，不过哥的好事可还有一个人参与哦。”Peter恢复的差不多就坐直身体，抬手准备打掉毛巾“Wade，我限你立刻把这东西从我眼前拿走！你还想再来一次吗！还有你怎么能准备那些预谋设计我，这太过分了！”

　　被点名的男人笑起来，他拿着毛巾夺过Peter，放在男孩还有余留刮胡膏的部位，不过这次他没有搞其他的小动作。“亲爱的，这不叫设计，哥只是担心小屁孩什么时候长了胡子，准备帮你刮掉呢。”一边说着，他的眼神隐晦地瞟向Peter的下身，“不过刮掉这里的胡子，也很不错。”

　　Peter顺着Wade目光移动到自己身上，他气愤地踹了对方一脚，“这地狱般的折磨结束了，快收起你让我想打911的目光！”Wade收拾好刮胡膏和剃须刀，格外珍惜的藏进柜子里，“哥要收藏他们，等到下次再帮蜘蛛侠刮胡子。”

　　Peter用脚顶住男友的屁股，“你休想把刮了我这里的剃须刀用在我脸上！Wade，这太恶心了！”蜘蛛侠的男朋友从柜子里找出一罐爽身粉，有时候他没了毛的身体会需要用到，Wade转过身抓住Peter的脚腕，一边推起他的腿一边走向他。“Wa，Wade镇静点，我我我可不想今天一天，都待在浴室里。”大腿抵在自己胸前的时候，Peter又想起了害怕这回事。

　　“不会的不会的，哥今天还有好些活动想和你一起做呢，不光是这个。”Wade一手做圈伸出食指插进去，“这个事穿插着来，嘿嘿嘿。”“变态，你休想！”Peter大喊着趁机跳下洗手台，灵敏地逃出浴室，却被Wade成功地脸朝下按在了沙发背上。

　　Wade手上举着没了盖子的爽身粉，他放开手，用身体压制住Peter，顺便顶了顶胯，“小蜘蛛你最好乖一点，不然的话哥可不敢保证，我们是不是要在沙发上过一天。”Peter感觉到Wade从内裤里露出来的部分仍然精神十足，狼狈地捂住自己的脸，“呃，我会乖的，会的。”

　　爽身粉细腻的粉末被Wade拍在男友的屁股和胯下，还细心的解说，“刚刮干净的皮肤很嫩的，哥这是怕你受伤。”只是他说话时还要隔着粉扑用手捏捏软下来的蜘蛛武士刀和蜘蛛蛋的行为，让Peter磨着牙不想理他。

　　“这回，应该，好了吧？”被放开的Peter站直身体，才想起自己居然真的光着屁股跑了出来。而回头之后，更加叫人羞耻的事正等待着他。“当然好了，不过哥蜘蛛女孩，你现在该真的变身女孩了~”Wade举着一条他珍藏了很久的裙子走过来。一条，粉色的，蓬蓬的，边缘有彩色亮片的，最多到膝盖上的，裙子！被掀开的裙子下还有一条，两指宽的，粉色的，上帝他妈妈的，T字型的，内裤！

　　“嗒哒，小蜘蛛，这一身哥可是收藏了很久哦，要不是你是我男友，我才不会想要拿出来呢。”蜘蛛侠本人觉得自己40吨力量的双手有些痒痒，他搓着拳头走近男人，“好，啊，我，可，以，穿，不过要等到你被我打扁以后！”

　　Wade伸出手比了个暂停的姿势，“嘿，蜘蛛女孩记得吗，今天是哥的生日，是你说蛋糕回来之前都听哥的！蜘蛛侠不能不讲信用！”Wade很好的抓住了扭腰好邻居的软肋，Peter收回拳头，“你最好在晚上到来之前不要再惹我。”

　　那是当然，不可能的啦！Wade站在门口，看到跟自己穿着情侣T恤和粉色裙子，阴沉着脸的男孩不由笑出了声，“哥的小女友，你好啊。让哥来检查一下你有没有乖乖照做。”

　　要说穿裙子有什么好处，Wade会告诉你很方便。他说完就伸出手钻进裙子下，摸着那条只有两指宽的布条和被保护的好好的蜘蛛小刀与蜘蛛蛋蛋，再次大笑出来检查完，Wade仍不忘在扭腰第一翘臀上狠狠拍一巴掌，那种弹性十足的感受啊，就一个字，爽！“好了，我们出门吧，哥今天的活动安排得超级细致的！”

　　“Wade！你这个，你这个大色狼！”Peter捂住自己的屁股对男友怒目而视，Wade的心里却美滋滋的，完全忽视了男友像是撒娇一样的责骂，“好啦，好啦，别生气，哥一会儿出门给你买一个巨无霸级别的冰淇淋，淋上很多巧克力酱和开心果碎的，怎么样？”

　　“你说的，我要五个球！”有的时候面对对的人，Peter还是很容易哄好的，“我还要德尔玛先生的三明治！”“没问题，酸黄瓜，压扁的。”Wade搂着男友的肩膀出了门，外套的口袋边缘露出三根不同颜色的电线，他伸手进去塞好。

　　下一站，电影院，真是个好地方，Wade心中感叹着，给了男友一个额头、脸颊、嘴唇的三连吻。

\+ = The End ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ = +


End file.
